Sarah Jessica Parker
Sarah Jessica Parker (25 marzo 1965) è un'attrice statunitense che ha raggiunto la popolarità grazie alla serie televisiva Sex and the City e di recente ha ottenuto il ruolo di Isabelle Wright in Glee. Biografia: Le origini: Terza di quattro fratelli, Sarah Jessica Parker nasce il 25 marzo 1965 a Nelsonville in Ohio, da Barbara Keck, un'insegnante di origine tedesca ed inglese, e da Stephen Parker, un imprenditore e giornalista ebreo di Brooklyn originario dell'Est Europa (il cognome originale era Bar-Kahn). Sarah inizia a recitare a soli otto anni; a Broadway interpreta The Innocents, la cui rappresentazione costringe la sua famiglia a traslocare nel New Jersey. Ha anche due sorellastre e due fratellastri. I genitori la iscrivono all'American Ballet School e alla Professional Children's School, ottime basi per poter affrontare, sempre a Broadway, il musical Annie. Parallelamente alla carriera d'attrice, Sarah porta avanti gli studi scolastici alla Dwight Morrow High School. Vita privata: Sarah Jessica Parker con il marito Matthew Broderick al Tribeca Film Festival 2009 Sarah è membro della Hollywood's Women's Political Committee ed è ambasciatrice dell'UNICEF. Dal 1984 al 1991 ha avuto una relazione con l'attore Robert Downey Jr., finita a causa dei suoi problemi di droga. Il 19 maggio 1997 sposa Matthew Broderick. La coppia ha avuto un figlio naturale nel 2002, James Wilkie, e successivamente due gemelle, Marion Loretta Elwell e Tabitha Hodge, nate nel 2009 tramite madre surrogata. Filmografia: Cinema: *Footloose, regia di Herbert Ross (1984) *Voglia di ballare (Girls Just Want to Have Fun), regia di Alan Metter (1985) *Navigator (Flight of the Navigator), regia di Randal Kleiser (1986) *Pazzi a Beverly Hills (L.A. Story), regia di Mick Jackson (1991) *Mi gioco la moglie a Las Vegas (Honeymoon in Vegas), regia di Andrew Bergman (1992) *Hocus Pocus, regia di Kenny Ortega (1993) *Impatto imminente (Striking Distance), regia Rowdy Herrington (1993) *Ed Wood, regia di Tim Burton (1994) *Owen, regia di Don Duga e Irra Duga - cortometraggio (1995) - voce *Promesse e compromessi (Miami Rhapsody), regia di David Frankel (1995) *Appuntamento col ponte (If Lucy Fell), regia di Eric Schaeffer (1996) *Il club delle prime mogli (The First Wives Club), regia di Hugh Wilson (1996) *Extreme Measures - Soluzioni estreme (Extreme Measures), regia di Michael Apted (1996) *Mars attacks!, regia di Tim Burton (1996) *Il colore del fuoco (The Substance of Fire), regia di Daniel J. Sullivan (1997) *Solo se il destino ('Till There Was You), regia di Scott Winant (1997) *Dudley Do-Right, regia di Hugh Wilson (1999) *Hollywood, Vermont (State and Main), regia di David Mamet (2000) *La neve nel cuore (The Family Stone), regia di Thomas Bezucha (2005) *A casa con i suoi (Failure to Launch), regia di Tom Dey (2006) *Smart People, regia di Noam Murro (2008) *Sex and the City, regia di Michael Patrick King (2008) *Che fine hanno fatto i Morgan? (Did You Hear About the Morgans?), regia di Marc Lawrence (2009) *Sex and the City 2, regia di Michael Patrick King (2010) *Ma come fa a far tutto? (I Don't Know How She Does It), regia di Douglas McGrath (2011) *Capodanno a New York (New Year's Eve), regia di Garry Marshall (2011) *Escape from Planet Earth, regia di Cal Brunker (2013) – voce Televisione: *Zero in condotta (Square Pegs) - serie TV, 20 episodi (1982) *ABC Afterschool Special - serie TV, episodio 13x03 (1984) *Hotel - serie TV, episodio 3x21 (1986) *Un anno nella vita (A Year in the Life) - miniserie TV (1986) *Un anno nella vita (A Year in the Life) - serie TV, 22 episodi (1987-1988) *American Playhouse - serie TV, episodio 8x08 (1989) *E giustizia per tutti (Equal Justice) - serie TV, 26 episodi (1990-1991) *I ragazzi irresistibili (The Sunshine Boys), regia di John Erman - film TV (1995) *Sex and the City - serie TV, 94 episodi (1998-2004) - Carrie Bradshaw *Sex and the Matrix, regia di Joel Gallen - cortometraggio (2000) *Glee - serie TV, 3 episodi (2012-2013) Categoria:Attori Categoria:Guest Stars Categoria:Attrici Femmine